Beautiful Deception
by Xami Howlett
Summary: The body that was found on the grounds of Xavier’s Institute for Gifted Youngsters was that of Angela Volare: alias Ecstasy. Shrouded by trees Logan remained hidden watching the rest of the X-Men remove her body. He felt the guilt filling his conscience.


**So I've decided to try my hand at writing a one-shot. I've never done it so I would love any feedback you can offer. Basically all you need to know is that this story takes place after X3. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Marvel still owns everything, much to my dismay. **

Glassy unseeing eyes stare up into the hazy night sky. The once blue irises have faded to grey. She lay frozen on the Mansion's damp front lawn. Her long hair splayed around her face. The coal black locks creating a harsh contrast against her cold skin. Her form was stretched out, looking peaceful and serene. Three peculiar puncture wounds marred the left side of her chest. Streams of crimson blood blossomed from the wound. A flower of red stained her white button down shirt, its petals overflowing creating crimson puddles on the ground. Where her white shirt was ripped the tattoo of a DNA strand is visible as it stretches from her hip to the bottom of her chest. The loss of blood leaves her once tanned skin pale; causing the light pink scars that litter her body to become more prominent. Her frozen body is delicate and still. The expression conveyed on her lifeless face reeks of innocence, but is she really innocent?

The body that was found on the grounds of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters was that of Angela Volare: alias Ecstasy. Shrouded by trees Logan remained hidden watching the rest of the X-Men remove her body. He felt the guilt filling his conscience. This feeling was foreign to him, and it was slowly consuming him. Not even his regenerative abilities could rid him of the sickness brought on by shame he possessed. His memory was quickly filled with flashes of dialog, "I'm the best there is at what I do. But what I do best isn't very nice." Logan cringed as his past threatened to resurface, his animalistic personality attempting to gain control.

"It needed to be done. I had to do it." These were the quiet reassurances he whispered to himself.

He observed as McCoy lifted her limp body. The mere sight of somebody touching her tore him apart. In a passionate frenzy he tore out of the trees. Heads snapped in his direction, his outburst earning him looks of distain and hurt. Ignoring the silent accusations he stormed towards McCoy pulling Angela into his arms, her blood leaving tracks of red dripping down his arms. As he looked at her he tried to justify her death. She had chosen her path… the wrong path. Even if it was meant to end this way, he couldn't stand the images replaying in his mind. The moment he killed her kept repeating like a broken record. The sharp metallic snikt of his claws, her shaky last breaths, the way her body shuddered as the last bits of life left her.

Drops of salty water hit Angela's face. They were tears: Logan's tears. The X-Men, watched as the Wolverine crumbled. His composure was falling apart. The rough exterior known to most was no longer evident.

"She was just a kid Logan. She didn't know what she was doing." Hank McCoy spoke in harsh voice.

"That's just it, Hank. She knew exactly what she was doing. Angela wasn't some kid, she was a member of the fucking Brotherhood!" Logan growled out his words.

Logan was tired of everyone thinking Angela was innocent. She wasn't innocent. She was anything but innocent. She was a thief and a spy, and he had fallen blindly into her trap. Angela came to the Mansion as a charity case. She had been injured in a fight and the Brotherhood had left her behind, or at least that was the part she had been playing. Her mission was to steal secrets, gain trust, and use it all against the X-men. Angela was clever and a good actress, she knew the perfect way to execute her plan. The first step was to steal something… something important… that something was Logan's heart. Needless to say, she succeeded.

"Logan I need you to put Angela down." Storm whispered her command into his ear.

"Why, so you can just take her away? Do an autopsy? I can tell you what happened! I was there Storm. You know it and I know it."

"I don't need an autopsy to know that you killed her, Logan. I don't need an autopsy to tell me that this is murder. Cold blooded murder."

"Murder… don't talk to me about murder. I loved this girl, Storm. And you know what she did to me? She turned on me. I trusted her, told her everything. I let her in, Storm." Logan's face was covered in a fresh coat of tears, but he made no sounds.

"If you loved her so much then why is she in your arms dead, with three puncture wounds that you put there? Huh? Don't have an answer do you, Logan?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Logan spat back.

"I don't care if you tell me your sob story Logan! All I know is that Angela is dead and it was by your hand. That's enough for me. Now put Angela down!"

Logan looked Storm in the eye and kneeled down gently putting Angela on the grass. He ran his had through her hair and rested his hand on her cheek. He remembered all the times he had done this before, all the times she had done this back. He couldn't help but wonder; if he hadn't found her out would she be doing this to him right now. He leaned his head down placing a light kiss on top of the scar that traced its way across her temple. He reached into his back pocket pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper and placed it into her limp hand.

"You can keep this. I don't need it." With that he stood up and with out looking back he walked towards the garage.

Storm reached down and picked up the paper. She took her time reading it, and then she quietly passed it off to McCoy. McCoy looked down drinking in Angela's spidery handwriting.

_Dear Logan,_

_ I want you to know that I appreciate what you've been doing for me. All the time you spent trying to make me feel better and making me feel accepted. It's time for me leave now. I've over stayed my welcome… I'll just come out right and say it. I got what I needed and now it's time to go. _

_ I'm sure most of this isn't making any sense to you, but I couldn't leave with out you knowing what was really going on. My getting injured at that fight was no coincidence. Given the nature of our relationship I think it is only right to tell you that I planted here by the Brotherhood. My mutation allows me to relax those around me, sometimes so much that their heart rate becomes so slow that their body can't handle it and they die. By relaxing people I can lure them into a false sense of trust…sometimes-even ecstasy. It was by doing this that I gained the trust of you and the rest of the X-Men, and was able to find all the information the Brotherhood required._

_ I'm not sorry for what I did. I know that you loved me, and that this has to hurt, but I was doing my job. I am the best there is at what I do. However, I am convinced that you needed the love I gave you. As much as you will try to deny it after reading this, you needed me as much as I needed you._

_Sincerely,_

_Angela Volare_

Written at the bottom in Logan's messy scrawl was a message.

_In ecstasy you can find trust, but never… never do you find love._

It was a lie… a beautiful deception.


End file.
